The Knight in Shining Armor
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: Spots danced before my eyes purples, blues, and black flowing back and forth, I let my head slide to the side losing my strength. Syaoran Help! SxS Halloween isent only about treats! ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN ****CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**** THE SERIES WAS CREATED BY THE WONDERFUL ****CLAMP!**

**A/N: well all in all I think Sakura and Syaoran are the best couple in the whole world just wanted you all to know! **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

* * *

_**October 30 (School)**_

The students hurried around the class grabbing more flour and adding it to the small buckets of water.

"A-choo!" Sakura squeaked fanning away the floating flour around her head. Tomoyo ripped a long piece of newspaper and dipped it into the bucket, letting it drip before brining it over to the round body of what looked like a spider.

Tomoyo wiped her forehead with her arm "Another layer and it should be done" she huffed.

"Who knew Paper Mache was so hard" replied Sakura spreading out a large dripping newspaper to the body. Syaoran slowly walk's through the classroom door, caring a large bag of flour.

"Syaoran do you need help?" asked Sakura getting ready to grab the bag, Syaoran pulled away

"I got it" he said stubbornly practically dropping the bag onto the floor, Sakura giggled as she helped him drag it near the buckets of water. He mumbled thanks and sat next to Tomoyo soaking more newspaper.

"Can you believe it only took a week to do this?" Sakura implied raising her arm to show she was talking about the giant Paper Mache spider.

Syaoran nodded "Were just lucky that there were people to stay after school and help" he placed another newspaper

Tomoyo gasped with excitement "After school that reminds me! Your coming over today to try on your costume right?" her eyes sparkled just thinking about it.

"Of course I'll bring the wings you made over to" Sakura said happily mixing the flour. Syaoran couldn't help but be curious

"What are you being?" he blushed a little at having to ask, Sakura's smile grew and she spun around

"An Angle! And Tomoyo is being a witch" Syaoran's blush reddened and he looked back to the spider.

"And you? What are you being?" Sakura asked leaning close to Syaoran, he gulped

"Ah . . . I'm being . . . ah . . . a Knight"

"Really! Like in fantasy books when the princess is locked away, that's so cool I bet you'll look really handsome" Sakura blushed at her last statement but continued to smile and hope the awkward moment would pass.

"Class start cleaning up school will end in 30 minutes, if you need to finish a part you're working on please hurry" exclaimed the teacher. Everyone started moving at once grabbing buckets, extra flour, and newspaper giving Syaoran an excuse to get up and move away from Sakura letting his heated face cool down.

_**October 31 (Sakura's House) **_

Sakura tied the last of her ribbons and stepped back to inspect Tomoyo's work. Her slipper like shoes wound up her legs like a ballerina leaving the pink ribbon in a bow behind her mid thigh, just reaching the white tutu she wore around her waist. She adjusted the sleeveless white vest she wore that fell long in the back like a "V", letting he hands be covered with white gloves holding a single pink ring. She kept her hair as it was with two pig tails simply tying them up with pink ribbons.

"DING! DONG!"

"Tomoyo's here" Sakura raced down the stairs quickly opening the door to a very convincing witch. Tomoyo wear a long black dress that blended in with her black boots, the dress covered by a dark purple half clock that held tiny eccentric designs as it was held in place by a bat pine.

"Happy Halloween Sakura" she said tipping her black witch hat back letting the glitter that shaped a moons and stars sparkle off Sakura's porch light.

"Happy Halloween Tomoyo, you look great!"

"As do your Sakura very cute" Sakura couldn't help but smile

Tomoyo turned a bite "Are you ready to pick up Syaoran?" Sakura looked puzzled

"Syaoran's coming with us I thought he was only passing out candy" Tomoyo smiled softly

"We can't just let him pass out candy he need to go out and get candy too, isn't that the point of Halloween?" Sakura thought, her thinking face interrupted when she heard a deep laugh.

"Nice costume" Said Toya "but wouldn't it be better if you were a monster?" Sakura's face puffed

"I'M NOT A MOSTER!" she stumped out the door grabbing hold of Tomoyo's hand

"Let's go!" she huffed stomping down the street.

_**(A little later) **_

While walking through the night on their way to Syaoran's house Tomoyo and Sakura bump in to . . .

"Sherlock Holmes" Eriol nod his head holding the fake pipe close to his mouth.

"That's that detective you like reading about so much huh Eriol" Sakura said amazed by the costume.

"Yes it is but unfortunately I didn't come to meet you to show off, kids have been disappearing in last couple of hours. Silently but quickly and it's only getting worse" he explained his face serious.

"Do you know where they all went?" Sakura asked looking around as if to find a clue.

"No but there not far, we should split up and if we find anything call each other" he looked to Tomoyo

"You and Sakura stay together, I'll go alone" they nodded and parted ways.

-----x-----x-----

Sakura and Tomoyo make their way down the street seeing the school gates about a foot in front of them. They made their way past it quickly ready to search the rest of the area when Sakura is flung back hitting the ground forcefully something like white silk wrapped around her.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled ready to chase after her.

"No Tomoyo or you'll get caught to" Sakura's words came quick and frantic "Call Syaoran he'll know . . ." she didn't finish, she was dragged into the school and disappeared into the darkness. Tomoyo backed away a little scared to get caught and Sakura's safety. She pulled out her cell phone hitting the speed dial for Syaoran

_Please pick up_

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"Happy Halloween" I close the door placing the bowl of candy on the table. I walk over to a mirror shifting the light armor that hugged my shoulders and around my hips. I dusted of the front of my tan shirt, an old looking mid evil print of a Phoenix stitched into the fabric. The same fabric was used as pants a brown belt keeping them up also having them tucked into light foot armor. I turned to the side grabbing the hilt of my sword, admiring the well known ally.

"RING! RING!" I reached for my phone hearing the familiar ring ton, bringing it to my ear clicking the answer button

"Hel . . ."

"SAKURA'S IN TROUBLE! SHE WAS TAKEN BY THIS BIGSPIDER LOOKING THING AT THE SCHOOL YOU HAVE TO HURRY!" Tomoyo shrieked on the other line.

"I'll be right there" I hung up the phone already running to the door bursting out and turning down the street.

_Sakura!_

_**Sakura's POV**_

I hung from the web staring helplessly at my staff on the ground.

_Now what?_

I start struggling to get free, yelling and kicking to out of frustration and fear. I hear a crack from a nearby branch, turning sharply I see the spider whip out more web it covering my mouth. The spider's long black legs moved with deadly grace and silence showing of its great size, its red eyes glaring at me.

_It did that to keep me quite _

I started struggling again anger overpowering fear, the web around my waist tighten. I slowly stopped struggling my breathing hitching with restraint, I could feel my arms getting numb. Spots danced before my eyes purples, blues, and black flowing back and forth, I let my head slide to the side losing my strength.

_Syaoran Help_

_**NARRATOR'S POV**_

Syaoran dashes down the street

"Only one more street, hand in there Sakura!" he huffed turning the corner seeing the school and Tomoyo standing out front of the school peeking around the gates. He pulled out his sword running past Tomoyo thinking only to find Sakura. The school was covered in sticky webs making the school dark and full use for the spider. He pulls out a fire seal, lighting his shrouded gaze of the grounds.

"Sakura!" he yelled looking around, nothing but the silence of the slinking webs. He moves toward the school slowly keeping his senses heighten for any movement. He sees something glint in the light, moving closer then gasps

_Sakura's staff_

He looks around franticly "SAKURA! SAKURA!" he yells in all direction.

"TINK" he whipped his head to the ground seeing a pink ring. He looked up

"SAKURA!" he watches her open her eyes slowly then drop back down. He ran to the nearest tree and leaped to the closest branch, then the next and the next till he was about a foot from Sakura. He went to call forth hid thunder seal when his arm was restrained with a white silk thread.

"Dame" long hairy legs stretched out and consumed themselves around Sakura. Syaoran cut the thread from his arm quickly calling fourth the thunder seal again. The spider reeled back crawling its way higher, bringing Sakura with it. Syaoran swore climbing the trees higher till he held the side of the school building, he jumped. He swung his sword down plunging it into the spiders head, also sending down a fire seal right into the spiders back.

Sakura's dropped nothing but air between her and the ground, Syaoran leaves his sword and lunges toward her pushing her and himself into the nearby bushes. Syaoran groggily pushed himself up seeing flamed strips of paper falling from the sky

_Sakura_

He looked to her the web around her now paper. He held her close

"Sakura wake up! Come on Sakura" she laid silently face pale. He brought her mouth close to his ear, not feeling a breath he laid her down and tilted her head up pinching her nose.

"Please Sakura you can't die" he brought his lips to hers and blew. He could feel her chest rise and fall but she still didn't move. He swore putting his hand s together pressing them over Sakura's heart, quickly pushing down. He pinched her nose again and breathed out once again feeling her chest rise and fall, she started coughing. She took a deep breath her hands flying to her chest, her gasp coming quick and ragged. Syaoran helped her site up holding her close again realizing he too was out of breath.

"Sakura are you ok?" he couldn't help but have a shaky voice, Sakura almost dies it was hard to believe. She nodded with a week smile

"Not the first kiss I was hoping for from you but it'll have to d" she laughed lightly color returning to her face. He buried his face into her neck

"I'm so happy your alive" he could feel her arm lift a little to his neck but fell in exhausted, he helped her out by placing it around his neck. He moved back pressing his forehead to hers receiving a slight giggle from her now peach pink lips.

"Sakura, Syaoran are you two ok!" a frantic voice came from beyond the bushes. Tomoyo and Eriol push their way through the bushes both giving a large sigh of relief seeing the angle and knight safe.

"Looks like my hypothesis was correct" understood Eriol blowing bubbles from his fake pipe.

"It seems that when Sakura was creating the spider unknowingly leaked her power into it having it come to life" he blew more bubbles,

"That was the spider we made in class!" Syaoran couldn't believe it, the spider was so real.

"To an extent" Eriol replied

"I'm sorry, I must have been so excited I let it slip this is my fault" Sakura held her head low, shacking it slightly.

"It doesn't matter everyone's ok that's what matters" Tomoyo placed a hand on Sakura's smiling. Syaoran sighed

"Well we better get Sakura home, she's going to be weak for a while"

"What about candy?" Sakura asked face sent in disappointment

"I'll buy you some ok, chocolate covered strawberry's not candy but its chocolate" he winked glad to get a deep blush from her. He scooped her up like a bride on her wedding night and started walking toward the entrance.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Tomoyo and Eriol followed behind leaving me and Syaoran to ourselves. I scanned my eyes up tacking in his dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, she leaned forward tilting her head up and kissed him. Nothing much a simple peck on the side of the lips from her angle, but she was happy to feel him freeze and his face heat up under her lips. I pulled back nuzzling my head into his neck

"Thank you my Knight and Shining Armor"

I felt his arms tighten and continue walking

"Happy Halloween Sakura"

* * *

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY LITTLE SERCHERS OF THE WEB! I WOULD LIKE TO CURSE YOU A VERY SCARRY HALLOWEEN NIGHT AND HOPE ALL THE CANDY YOU RECIVE IS GREEDLY KEPT TO YOURSELF!

DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!


End file.
